The proposed project is for support of core research and related activities of the Cancer Research and Treatment Center, University of New Mexico, Albuquerque, New Mexico. Objectives of the project are: 1) To provide opportunity for clinical investigation emphasizing combined modalities in the treatment of cancer and the use of pions as a unique radiation method. 2) To provide an understanding of the cancer cell and its origin at the whole animal, cellular, and subcellular levels such that prevention, diagnosis and therapy can be logically pursued, and to apply the most recent scientific information to the clinic. 3) To establish a coordinated resource network within the state and the Navajo Nation for cancer prevention; screening and detection; diagnosis, treatment, and follow-up care; and rehabilitation and continuing care. 4) To provide a central onclogic teaching resource for postgraduate physicians, medical students, and paramedical personnel; and to provide outreach oncology education to physicians throughout the state via local tumor boards augmented by a team of visiting CRTC oncology specialists.